Family Reunion
by Rubix Cube92
Summary: Emma and Mary Margaret fell through the portal only to find themselves in the Enchanted Forest of the past. Reunited with her mother will Mary Margaret risk everything to save her mother or will she be forced to watch her die again? Will include a familiar pirate eventually and a Prince Charming :-)
1. Chapter 1

_**What if Mary Margaret and Emma time travelled when the fell through the portal in season 2? What happens when the meet Snow White's mother and have the opportunity to change the past, will they do it? Just an idea I had while re-watching the show and waiting for its return, hope you enjoy :-)**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Mary Margaret's Point of View**_

"I'm not losing her again!" I yelled to my husband as I watched my daughter fall through the portal.

I took a running jump and launched myself in after her. I faintly heard David say something after me but his voice was blocked out. I focused on Emma and reached out towards her. Finally I found her collar and grabbed onto it. Before I knew it we hit the ground with a thump and I blacked out.

* * *

"Hey you cant do this to us, we aren't criminals!" I heard someone screaming.

I slowly opened my eyes, as at first everything was a blur. Jumping up I frantically looked around for Emma. As I whipped around I was relieved to see her sitting next to me. It was only then I realised we were locked in a cart being pulled along.

"Hey are you listening to me!" Emma yelled at the driver who was ignoring her.

I reached over and placed my hand on her shoulder. She immediately jumped and looked around. I could see her eye was blackened and her lip was cut. Instinctively I reached towards her but she swatted me away.

"I'm fine." She stated.

I knew for Emma it was an automatic response. Emma was always fine she never let anyone in. Turning away from me she began to call to the driver again. This time he had enough as he stopped the horse and got off.

"Will you be quiet?" He hissed through the bars.

I immediately recognised the uniform the guard wore and the only good thing was he wasn't from Regina's army. The bad thing was he was from my fathers, which I could only assume we had time travelled and I didn't know by how many years.

"No, not until you tell me where the hell you are taking us and why?" Emma snapped.

The guard reached through the bars and grabbed Emma by the throat. She began to choke as he tightened his grip. I reached forward and pulled her free.

"You better keep her quiet or I will have to shut her up myself." The guard spat.

As he stormed off and got back on his horse we were jolted backwards from the sudden movement.

"Are you ok?" I asked as Emma rubbed her neck.

"Fine." Emma coughed.

"Emma you don't always have to be fine. You can talk to me, tell me the truth." I assured her.

"I am telling you the truth Mary Margaret I'm fine." Emma lied.

After that she remained silent and I couldn't tell if it was from pain, worry or both. Something that worried me a lot more that I imagined it would. Hours passed and I felt myself begin to doze off but I fought it. Emma had already fallen asleep and I didn't want the two of us sleeping. I pulled off my coat and put it around Emma she always looked cold in just a leather jacket.

* * *

Eventually we pulled up at a castle, a castle I never thought I would see again. I took in the towering building and I couldn't help but silently pray my mother was still alive. Judging from the castle's appearance she would either be alive or not long dead.

"Emma, Emma wake up." I whispered as the cart stopped.

Emma jumped awake and looked around. I couldn't tell from her reaction she was hoping our situation was all a nightmare and that it wasn't happening.

"I'm fine before you ask." She grumbled.

"Wasn't going to." I replied.

The guard walked around and opened the carts lock.

"The Queen wants to see you." He informed us.

"The Queen?" I gasped.

I suddenly felt overcome with excitement, even though I knew time travelling came with huge risks.

"Queen Eva." The guard corrected.

"Who the hell is Queen Eva? Where are we? When are we?" Emma whispered to me.

"Just don't say anything…at all." I replied.

Emma rolled her eyes but thankfully didn't argue. I got the impression she knew she was in way over her head. The guard led up into the castle chained together. He turned thought the familiar corridors until he reached the throne room. Opening the door I could see my mother was already waiting for us.

* * *

"So these are the ladies who were using magic?" She asked her guard.

He nodded in response.

"Leave us." My mother instructed him.

"Your majesty they are dangerous, especially that one." The guard replied as he point to Emma.

"Afraid of a girl are we? I could take you chained." Emma complained.

"Leave us." My mother repeated with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Go on be a good little boy." Emma chipped in.

I reached over and nudged her in the side. However I felt guilty as she winced in pain.

Once the guard was gone my mother focused her attention on us. She looked to Emma first.

"Don't you have royals in your land?" She asked.

"Honestly I don't know, my world is so screwed up I don't even know who I am." Emma sighed.

"She means no." I said trying to avoid a questioning.

My mother looked at me and I thought for a moment she recognised me, I could have sworn she did.

"What are you names?" She asked.

"Mary and Emma." I replied before Emma got the chance.

"If I unchain you will you try to escape?" My mother asked.

"Why would we tell…" Emma began to say before she stopped.

I looked towards her to see what stopped the sarcastic comment only to see her turning sheet white.

"Emma?" I gasped.

Before I knew what was happening Emma collapsed onto the ground.

"Guards get the doctor now!" I heard my mother yell.

"Emma, Emma, honey come on wake up!" I whispered as I tried to shake her awake.

It was no use and as the doctors arrived I felt my mother pull me out of the way. The chains were unlocked and I was separated from Emma yet again.

* * *

"I brought you something to eat." My mother said as she returned to the room.

I didn't know how much time had passed. I was too consumed with worry to even notice. I couldn't even enjoy the fact I could see my mother alive again.

"I'm fine." I found myself saying.

I felt tears form in my eyes as I remembered how many times Emma had said that to me on our journey so far. I should have known she wasn't fine and that she was hiding something from me. My mother sat down next to me and took my hand gently.

"Is she family…..Snow?" My mother whispered.

I felt like my heart had stopped. I knew she recognised me. A million thoughts raced through my head the main one being had we changed anything back home. However they were quickly pushed aside as I wrapped my arms around my mother for the first time in so many many years.

"S-S-S-She's my daughter." I finally managed to reply.

"Daughter?" My mother gasped.

"It's a long story that I'm afraid I cant share…I don't want to mess with the timeline and risk her not existing at all." I said.

Before my mother could reply the doctor entered the room.

"How is she?" We both asked in union…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank-you to all of you who have read, favourited, followed and reviewed so far it means a lot :-D**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Mary Margaret's Point of View**_

The doctor walked towards my mother and I before he spoke. It seemed like the longest few seconds of my life but finally he gave me the answer I had been praying for.

"She is resting. From what I can tell a fall caused her to break so ribs which punctured her lung. I have managed to correct this and she is going to be ok. However I must inform you your majesty she is quite feisty and opinionated. I don't think she is from this land…" The doctor explained.

I breathed a sigh of relief as my mother spoke to the doctor.

"I don't want you to tell anyone about our visitors and that includes my husband and daughter. Keep this between us." I heard her say.

"But your majesty if…." The doctor began to object but my mother cut him off.

"It is in the best interests of my family that they do not know of our guests. As you can see for yourself they are not from this land and I don't want to scare or worry anyone." My mother continued.

The doctor considered her words for a few seconds before nodding in response.

"Yes of course your majesty." He said before leaving the room.

* * *

"Your daughter is a fighter." My mother commented.

"Yes she is." I agreed.

"I'm going to go see her." I said.

However before I could my mother pulled me back gently by the arm.

"Snow, Emma is resting please let us talk first." She said.

Reluctantly I nodded in response and allowed her to take me to the seats next to the fire.

"Tell me everything about how you got here and how this happened?" My mother asked.

"Where to I begin." I sighed.

I had to choose my story carefully and ensure I didn't say anything that could change my life in the future.

* * *

 _ **Emma's Point of View**_

I woke up with a splitting headache and in a room that smelt of candle wax and some strange flowers. Pushing myself up in the bed I felt a sharp pain in my side. Cursing silently I relaxed slightly. As I looked around I could see I wasn't alone in the room. There was a girl watching me. She looked no older than Henry.

"Hey." I called to her.

Slowly the girl came forward and as the light of the candle caught her I couldn't help but notice she looked exactly like Mary Margaret.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Depends on who you are kid." I replied.

The girl's eyes grew wide and I could tell I pissed her off. She put her hands on her hips and glared at me.

"I am the Princess and how dare you a peasant speak to me like that." She stated.

"Well you aren't my Princess and if you expect me to apologize you will be waiting a long time." I said as I climbed out of the bed.

I saw my jacket lying on the dressers across the room and made my way towards only to be stopped by the annoying little Princess.

"Where are you going? This is my castle and I don't want some rude stranger walking around it." She told me.

"Look kid you got a name other than Princess?" I asked.

I already had my suspicions that she was the younger version of Mary Margaret AKA Snow White but I didn't want to voice them let alone believe it. However before she could answer me the doors to the room burst open and in came the Queen I had met briefly before I collapsed.

"Snow what are you doing in here?" She said in a motherly tone.

"Just making sure our guest is comfortable mother." She lied.

I couldn't believe that this was Mary Margaret and her mother. What was even harder for me to believe was that this woman, this Queen was in fact my grandmother. During the time I lived with Mary Margaret before the curse broke she never spoke of her mother so to see her alive was unbelievable. I couldn't even imagine what it was like for Mary Margaret.

"Snow I want you to go back to your room, don't tell anyone of our guests and don't come back here." Queen Eva instructed her daughter.

"But mother…" Young Snow began to argue but one wave of the hand from her mother and she left us alone.

* * *

As soon as she was gone Mary Margaret raced into the room and straight towards me. I had little warning as she flung her arms around me.

"Ahh broken ribs here." I complained, but I didn't want her to stop.

As she released me Mary Margaret quickly went into mother mode.

"Why are you out of bed? Who said you could get out of the bed?" She lectured.

I heard Queen Eva laugh as Mary Margaret practically through me back into the bed. She pulled the covers back up around me and I could do little to protest.

"She reminds me of you when you were young Snow." Queen Eva said as she approached us.

"I am nothing like her you mean that little brat who was just here." I argued.

However I suddenly realised I had just called my best friend and mother a brat.

"I mean….Well you know I didn't mean you…Right?" I said apologetically as I looked to Mary Margaret.

"I know what you mean and I was a brat for a while." Mary Margaret reminisced.

As I was focusing on Mary Margaret I hadn't even noticed Queen Eva come right up next to me.

"I can't believe you are my granddaughter." She commented.

"You can't believe you are my grandmother? I can't believe my mom is Snow White and right now I am in the past in a land I didn't even know was real until a day ago!" I cried.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret scolded.

"What do you mean didn't know this land existed? How did you not know your mother was called Snow White? Snow what are you leaving out?" Queen Eva asked her daughter.

"Mother it truly is a long story and like I said it is one I can't tell you. If I tell you even one thing in detail it might ruin my future and my families future." Mary Margaret said.

"Snow all you have told me is that you fell through a portal and somehow ended up in the past. How can I help you if this is all you are giving me? Is your daughter from a different time than you? Is that why you are they same age?" Queen Eva questioned.

Mary Margaret looked to me for help and I didn't have it but I knew it was my fault the questions were happening.

"There was a curse…" I blurted out.

"A curse?" Queen Eva pressed.

"Yeah a nasty one but don't worry its all ok now….That's all we can tell you. You can help us by finding a way to open a new portal back to our time." I replied.

"I will get more from you." Queen Eva said as if it was a promise.

"Mother please do you know of anyone who can open portals?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Well I have heard of a pirate who has been using magic beans to travel between lands." Queen Eva replied.

"A pirate? Like Captain Jack Sparrow?" I laughed.

A sharp pain went through my side as I did.

"See sarcasm hurts." Mary Margaret whispered with a smirk.

"I don't know this Captain Jack Sparrow. The Pirate I am referring to goes by Killian Jones." Queen Eva told us.

"Then we need to find him." Mary Margaret stated.

"I agree lets go." I said as I once again tried to leave the bed.

"Emma you are still hurt, this can wait a few days until you feel better. I don't want to see you collapse again. We can stay here, stay out of sight and most importantly rest." Mary Margaret said.

"Haven't you ever seen Back to the Future? The sooner we get back the less we change in the future." I replied.

"Emma we haven't done anything that will cause changes." Mary Margaret tried to assure me.

"Really well what if when we feel we squashed Jiminy Cricket?" I argued.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and laughed, as Queen Eva looked puzzled.

"Get some rest Emma." Mary Margaret sighed as she went to leave the room.

"Wow, wow wait your not staying in this room?" I asked, suddenly feeling like a little kid.

"I wasn't planning on it….I didn't think you would want me to." Mary Margaret admitted.

"I do…I mean I don't want little you coming and killing me in my sleep or anything." I said, trying to deflect the fact that I just wanted my mom.

"My daughter wouldn't kill anyone." Queen Eva gasped.

I was about to reply when Mary Margaret cut me off.

"Of course not mother. Goodnight." She chirped.

"Goodnight my daughter….And granddaughter." Queen Eva smiled.

Once she was gone Mary Margaret turned to me.

"I'm going to install a filter in your mouth." She laughed.

"Goodnight Mary Margaret." I laughed as I rolled over and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight my daughter." I heard her whisper before blowing out the candle...

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites so far it means a lot :-D**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Emma's Point of View**_

Mary Margaret had finally deemed me well enough to travel after 3 days in her old castle. I had enjoyed my time there but I was desperate to get home to Henry and normal life. We got up early and prepared to leave with a map Queen Eva had given us. As I made my way down towards the throne room I was once again greet by little Snow. I hadn't seen her since my first day at the castle.

"So you are leaving?" She asked.

"Yeah now I hope." I replied.

Little Snow eyed me suspiciously.

"Who are you? I mean my mother won't tell me anything about you." She stated.

I couldn't help but laugh, she reminded of Henry and how he always wanted to ask questions.

"You will find out some day." I assured her.

"What does that mean?" Little Snow pressed.

Thankfully Queen Eva arrived and interrupted our chat.

"Snow." She sighed.

"I told you not to bother our guests. Go back to your room and get ready your father will be wanting to leave soon." She added.

Once she was gone Queen Eva turned to me and smiled.

"I don't want our time together to come to an end." She said sadly.

"Me either Your Majesty but I really need to get back to my son….." I said before realising I had let another bit of information out.

"Son?" She gasped.

"I have a….Great Grandson?" Queen Eva whispered in shock.

Her eyes were wide and I thought for a moment she was going to pass out.

"Please don't tell Mary Margaret I let that out she will kill me!" I pleaded.

Queen Eva took a moment before her warm smile appeared on her face again. She walked over and cupped my face in her hands. Given how cold the castle was I was surprised her hands weren't freezing.

"My dear Emma you don't have to worry, I will not tell your mother you told me anything. I must ask however….Why do you call me Your Majesty and your mother Mary Margaret? It is almost as if you don't know us." Queen Eva commented.

I began to panic fearing I would say something else stupid about the future. My grandmother's eyes were fixed on me and I didn't know what to do.

"Um…..Well um…" I mumbled.

"Are we dead? Did you time travel and find your mother and I?" Queen Eva pressed.

"Yes that's exactly it." I blurted out.

 _'You idiot, how could you say that?_ Mary Margaret is going to kill you!' The little voice inside my head screamed.

"Emma maybe we could change that?" Queen Eva stated brining me back to reality.

"What?" I questioned.

"You are in the past now, maybe we could change the future. You know what happened to us so maybe we could prevent it from happening." Queen Eva grinned.

The sound of someone walking down the corridor gave me an excuse not to answer however Queen Eva winked at me as Mary Margaret appeared.

* * *

"Emma are you ok you don't look so good?" Mary Margaret fussed.

"I'm good just a little tired that's all." I lied.

Truth was I didn't know what I had gotten myself into. If Queen Eva did anything different then I was putting everything at risk. Henry's life, my parents life and even my own could be changed forever or worse non-existent.

* * *

 _ **Mary Margaret's Point of View**_

We were a few hours into our journey and nobody was talking. My mother had insisted on coming with us to ensure our safety but since getting into the carriage it was dead silent.

"Am I missing something?" I finally asked.

Emma shifted uncomfortably but didn't look at me or answer me. I turned to my mother who was doing the same.

"Mother?" I pressed.

Finally she looked at me and smiled.

"Emma and I had a talk early and she told me the truth." She stated.

"The truth?" I questioned as I looked at Emma.

She hadn't turned to look at me and was pretending not to listen.

"Yes Darling she told me we are dead and that she is from a different time than you. I know now that is why she doesn't call you mother or I grandmother." My mother explained.

My heart was racing as I leaned out the window and called for the driver to stop the carriage. A few seconds later and we stopped. Racing over I grabbed Emma by the arm and opened the door.

"Excuse me mother but I need a word with my daughter alone." I said not waiting for a response.

* * *

Pulling Emma over to the side of the road out of earshot I waited for her to speak but she didn't.

"Emma what the hell did you say? Why does she know she is dead and why does she think I am dead in you time?" I cried.

Emma shifted in her spot and took her time in answering. After a long silence she finally looked up and I could see tears in her eyes.

"Because I didn't want to tell her the truth and I had to say something. Telling her the truth could have changed everything in our time and I couldn't risk Henry….." She trailed off.

She began to cry as I pulled her in for a hug. She sobbed into my shoulder before slowly pulling away.

"She wants to change the future Mary Margaret make it so she is alive." Emma said as she wiped her cheeks.

"I know you want her alive but you know you know if she does that everything will be different right?" Emma sniffed as more tears fell.

"Of course I do honey. If my mother lives then there is no Regina, if there is no Regina I wouldn't have met your father and that would mean no you and no Henry. Emma, as much as I love my mother and want her in my life I can't live without you and Henry. You know that right?" I replied.

A small smile appeared on Emma's face as she nodded in response.

"Ok good now lets go find this pirate." I smiled as I took her hand and lead her back to the carriage.

* * *

 _ **Emma's Point of View**_

We had been travelling for hours before we finally reached the port where Killian Jones was supposed to be. We managed to get a room to stay in above the local tavern. I supposed it helped that the Queen asked. Both Mary Margaret and Queen Eva were in bed by the time I finished washing my face.

"Bed seriously? Do you really think we will find a pirate in the morning?" I complained.

"Emma it has been a long day we will find him…..tomorrow." Mary Margaret yawned.

"You guys sleep I'm going to go look for him." I replied.

"Alone? You can't go alone!" Queen Eva practically yelled.

"Of course I can I'm an adult I can look after myself." I assured her.

"Emma she is right. You don't know this place it isn't safe. Just rest now and we can go and look tomorrow." Mary Margaret chipped in.

"Fine." I mumbled in response.

I walked over and collapsed onto the bed. However I had no intentions of waiting to the next day as soon as my mother and grandmother fell asleep I left the room quietly.

* * *

Opening the door to the tavern I was greeted by the strong smell of rum or what I presumed to be room. I didn't know much about pirates other than what Johnny Depp had taught me. I ordered myself a drink and looked around for anyone matching the description of Killian Jones.

"Now what would a lass as pretty as you be doing all alone?" A voice from behind whispered in my ear.

Whipping around I saw the pirate I was looking for and as much as I hate to admit it he was good looking.

"I make you blush." She smirked.

His teeth were bright white and not what I was expecting for a pirate.

"I'm embarrassed for you, thinking you have a chance with me." I retorted.

This earned a laugh as the pirate offered me his hand.

"Names Killian Jones and who might you be?" He smiled.

"Emma Swan." I told him.

"Well Swan how about a drink together see I can earn myself a chance. What do you say?" He winked.

I knew I shouldn't have but I found myself nodding in agreement. Before I knew it we were having a drinking competition and in my drunken state I may have taught them beer pong using a coin.

The night wasted away and I didn't know where or when it was. That is until my mother shook me away the next morning.

* * *

Mary Margaret was standing over me along with my grandmother and they appeared to be swaying. Trying to sit up and I quickly realised everything was swaying.

"Morning." I croaked as I looked around for water.

"Morning? Morning? Emma Swan do you know how worried I was?" Mary Margaret yelled loudly.

"Jesus lass who is this?" A mans voice complained from beside me.

"Well I see my granddaughter found the pirate." Queen Eva remarked.

"You were looking for me?" Killian smirked from next to me.

I didn't even remember leaving the bar and I certainly didn't remember getting on a ship. Slowly looking down I could only pray I was dressed. When I saw I was I couldn't help but breath a loud sigh of relief.

"Emma Swan, answer me!" Mary Margaret continued to yell.

I got to my feet with the intentions of answering her but the swaying got worse as I stood up. I knew I was going to be sick so instead of answering her I had to run to the side and throw up.

"Wait until I tell your father you went partying with a pirate." Was all I could hear Mary Margaret say as I continued to be sick over the side of the ship...


	4. Chapter 4

_**No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Emma's Point of View**_

When I was finished being sick I turned around praying Mary Margaret wouldn't be waiting for an explanation. I was wrong, both my mother and my grandmother were staring at me. My grandmother looked horrified and my mother was furious and to be honest I didn't know which was worse.

"I can explain…..sort of…." I mumbled.

"That's all you have to say? I can explain sort of? Emma do you know how worried I was?" May Margaret lectured.

I nodded praying she would stop. Killian was behind her looking on with his handsome good looks and a playful smirk on his lips.

"I found him didn't I?" I cried.

"Ohh that you did love." Killian grinned before winking at both Mary Margaret and Queen Eva.

Queen Eva glared at him and shuttered at the same time.

"You stay away from her." Mary Margaret threated.

"I think she is old enough to make her own decisions, she certainly did last night!" Killian laughed.

This time I glared at him and mouthed shut up but he didn't listen.

"I mean we had fun last night didn't we Swan you taught me a lot!" Killian smirked.

"I didn't sleep with him! At least not in that way!" I blurted out so my family didn't get the wrong impression.

"Why would you spoil the illusion Swan?" Killian complained.

"Emma did you at least find out if he can help us?" Mary Margaret asked ignoring Killian.

"Um….No….." I admitted.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and turned towards Killian.

"We heard you could travel through portals using magic beans is this correct?" She asked.

"It is." Killian replied.

"But why would I want to help strangers?" He added.

Queen Eva stepped forward.

"What about your Queen?" She asked.

Killian looked her up and down before looking towards me.

"You lass are not my Queen." He said without looking away from me.

I walked towards Killian grabbed him by the arm and led him down his stairs. I could hear Mary Margaret loudly disagree with my actions but I slammed the door so she couldn't follow me.

* * *

"Ahh privacy at last." Killian remarked.

"I need your help. I'm not from this land, or this time and you know how to get away from here. If you help me I will pay you back in the future." I said.

"The future? Swan if you are from the future then I am most likely dead, or old." Killian said as he grimaced at the word old.

"No that's not true there was a curse, everyone stayed the same for 28 years." I told him.

Killian eyed me suspiciously.

"Don't believe you." He answered.

"Its true. That woman up there she is my mother and the other is my grandmother. My mother didn't age for 28 years so now we are the same age, and my grandmother is from this time so she looks the same age to but in my time and reality she is dead." I rambled.

"I don't do crazy Swan." Killian replied.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"I'm not crazy I'm telling the truth." I pleaded.

Killian walked towards me and placed his hand on my shoulder. He leaned in and I couldn't help but let my breath catch in my throat. He had an effect on me that I couldn't explain.

"Ok then I can help…." He whispered.

I got Goosebumps in my neck as he leaned in closer. He kissed me gently on the lips and when he pulled away I felt myself go after him for more but he pulled away with a wink.

"I knew you liked me." He grinned.

"Ok let's go." He announced.

* * *

 _ **Mary Margaret's Point of View.**_

We seemed to be walking for days but in reality it had only been a few hours. The pirate with a Hook for a hand was leading us through the forest and I didn't fully trust him. Emma seemed to be besotted with his charms something I had never seen happen to him and my mother couldn't believe how Emma had behaved.

"Is that normal in your new land Snow?" She asked me as we walked.

"What?" I replied.

"To go off with a man you don't know and spend the night with him alone?" She clarified.

"Um…." I trailed off.

"No….Well…..It can be…." I tried again.

"Have you ever?" My mother asked.

My mind instantly went to Whale and I felt slightly sick as I shook the image of us together out of my head.

"Of course not mother." I lied.

"But your daughter has?" She continued.

I prayed she would stop.

"Don't think she has before…." I replied, I didn't honestly know or want to.

Thankfully before my mother could ask any more questions we came to a stop.

"We should rest here for the night, after here the forest can be quite challenging." Killian told us.

I knew he was right. I had spent my fair share of nights in the same forest just years later. I took the opportunity to take Emma aside. She didn't look to impressed as I did.

"So tell me what happened last night." I said.

"Nothing." Emma replied.

I arched my eyebrows and stared at her.

"Ok fine I left the room went to find the pirate, found him in the bar, got drunk with him, taught him and his friends beer pong, got more drunk and after that I don't remember anything except you waking me up this morning." Emma told me.

I was in shock I couldn't belief how careless she had been.

"Emma that is the stupidest thing you could have done. What if he had killed you or hurt you or used you as a hostage because you were with the Queen! Not to mention what you could have said to him that might affect the future. How do you know he isn't related to someone we know? Had a past with someone we know? He might know our friends you father anyone!" I cried.

"He is a pirate who travels from land to land. The chances of him knowing anyone in Storybrooke are slim Mary Margaret. I would appreciate it if you stopped treating me like a little kid you teach!" Emma yelled.

Emma stormed off at that causing my mother to look over at me with concern written all over her face. Killian followed Emma into the trees as I watched on.

"You ok?" My mother asked.

"Fine." I said sounding exactly like Emma.

"I'm sure she knows what she is doing." My mother tried to assure me.

"No, she doesn't but Emma isn't used to needing or asking for help and I'm afraid she is trusting the wrong person in this situation." I sighed as I caught sight of the pirate hugging my daughter.

"I wish Charming was here." I whispered…..

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts they mean a lot :-)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for all the follow, favourites and reviews so far they mean a lot :-)**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Mary Margaret's Point of View**_

Emma and the pirate had been hiding in the trees a long time and I could no longer see them. I edged closer to where they had disappeared just as my mother appeared next to me.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I can't see Emma and Hook anymore." I replied.

Before I new what was happening my mother had marched passed me into the trees. I had to jog to catch up with her. As we looked around it was clear Emma and Hook had gone elsewhere. I immediately felt panic begin to set in as I looked around in all directions for any sign of my daughter.

"Emma?" My mother called loudly.

"SHHHH!" I scolded, knowing all to well what hid in the trees.

I tried to hide the fact I was worried but I wasn't doing so well. I began to run through the trees in the hope of finding Emma. However I had to stop dead in my tracks when I finally saw her just ahead of me kissing Hook. My mother who was slower than me ran into the back of me and we both fell to the ground.

* * *

Having made such a loud noise Emma and Hook jumped apart and came towards us just as we were getting up.

"What the hell?" Emma yelled.

"Lass not so loud." Hook whispered.

"Did you seriously follow me into the trees? Do you not trust me? I don't need your protection Mary Margaret!" Emma continued ignoring Hook who was trying to silence her.

It was then we heard what was causing his alarm. A thundering footstep sounded from behind us, revealing a large ogre coming towards us.

"RUN!" Hook yelled.

We took off in the opposite direction of the ogre who was close behind us.

"Split up!" Hook instructed.

He grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her after him.

"No that isn't….." I began to say but my mother pulled me in the opposite direction just before the ogre caught up.

* * *

After what felt like hours we stopped running and desperately tried to catch our breath. My mother had collapsed onto the ground clearly not used to this much excitement.

"I-I-I- thought they w-w-were all gone…." She panted.

"Not all of them." I replied.

I sat down next to my mother and tried to figure out what to do next. Emma had run off in a different direction with a pirate she clearly liked and I didn't know where she was or how to find her.

"You ok?" My mother asked.

"How are we going to find her now?" I sighed.

"Snow she is your daughter we will do whatever it takes to find her." My mother smiled.

* * *

 _ **Emma's Point of View**_

Killian skidded to a halt and pulled me close to him. His playful smirk came across his face as he looked at me.

"Wasn't that fun." He laughed.

"Hilarious." I replied sarcastically.

"Now Emma don't tell me you didn't enjoy that a little?" Killian replied.

I ignored him and looked behind me.

"Where are Mary Margaret and Eva?" I asked.

"We split up, remember." Killian said.

As much as I hated to admit it I began to panic. Mary Margaret was the only link I had to home and I needed her to feel safe despite trying not to I did.

"We need to find them!" I cried.

"We will lass but we need to wait until morning so we can see that thing better." Killian told me.

Reluctantly nodding because I knew he was right I allowed him to lead me to a small pub that offered rooms for the night.

"How is it you know everywhere that serves alcohol?" I sighed.

"I like to call it a skill." Killian grinned.

I couldn't help but laugh as he got us a room and led me upstairs. Ever the gentleman he offered me the bed and opted for the wooden chair next to the window.

"I think you can share the bed you know." I told him.

"And risk your mother finding us before I wake up? No thank you lass I'm perfectly fine here." Killian said.

"Wimp." I joked.

"Better alive a wimp than dead a hero in my eyes." Killian remarked.

I slowly felt myself drift off only to be woke in the morning by a loud smashing sound.

"I hear Killian Jones is here!" Someone was roaring.

I jumped awake but not fast enough as the bedroom door was kicked down and Killian and myself jumped to our feet.

"Ohh nice catch." A tall pirate remarked as he winked at me.

"Jones it's been too long." The other pirate said to Killian.

Before we could even fight to protect ourselves a group of other pirates charged in and pulled a bag over our heads.

* * *

 _ **Mary Margaret's Point of View**_

As sun as the rose my mother and I set off to find Emma. After an hour walk we came across a small pub that screamed Hook.

"My bet is they are in there drunk or asleep." My mother commented.

"I hop so." I replied.

Walking in everyone gasped at the sight of my mother their Queen. Slowly they all got to their knees.

"We are looking for someone close to us. A girl. She has blonde hair is about my height and with a pirate who goes my Hook. Have any of you seen her?" My mother asked.

"She was here your majesty. Just left actually. Blackbeard took her and the pirate Hook. I heard them mention his ship…The Jolly Rodger? I think….." The bartender answered.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"Snow relax she will be ok." My mother assured me.

"Thank-you sir." My mother said as we left the pub.

"This is a nightmare….." I cried.

"Snow!" My mother snapped as she placed her hands on my shoulders.

"You need to focus so we can find Emma and Hook." She said.

"I know….." I whispered.

"Ok then do it, focus. You said you know this forest what is the quickest way back to the pirates ship? Maybe we can beat them there." My mother encouraged.

"You're right…." I smiled…

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts :-)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Emma's Point of View**_

I tried to resist every shove forward I got from the pirates but eventually they got fed up and hit me over the head. I passed out and didn't wake up until someone through water over my face. Coughing awake I opened my eyes to find I was tied to the mast of Killian's ship. Killian was tied next to me and glaring at the man in front of us.

"Ahh at last your girlfriend is awake." The man announced.

"I'm Blackbeard and you are?" He asked me.

"Don't talk to her. Why don't you let her go she isn't a part of this." Killian answered for me.

Blackbeard laughed in response walked over and stuck Killian across the face.

"Well it appears she is, giving the fact you care for her and that is something I never thought I would see. Therefore I can use her to get what I want from you." Blackbeard grinned.

Killian looked over towards me and I could see he was concerned.

"What is it you want from him?" I asked.

"Ohh so you can talk. What's your name?" Blackbeard asked again.

"Emma." I told him.

"Emma…Nice name for a nice girl. However Emma you chose to be accompanied by a pirate and that leads to trouble. Trouble you are now a part of through no fault of your own but will ultimately lead to your death." Blackbeard stated.

My heard began to race as Blackbeard signalled his men towards me. They walked over untied me from the mask but ensured my hands and feet were still bound. I tried to shake them off but it was me against two strong pirates and I wasn't going to win.

"Let her go!" Killian screamed.

Blackbeard ignored him and instead attached a ball and chain to my ankle. I felt like I was in a pirate movie not in reality. I knew what was coming next. The two pirates led me over to the side of the ship.

"The Jolly Rodger for her." Blackbeard smiled.

Killian was panicking I knew he was.

"Think fast Hooky you haven't got long." Blackbeard laughed.

A small shove later and I was over the side of the ship.

* * *

 _ **Mary Margaret's Point of View**_

My short cut proved to be faster than the original way we had come however we were still to late. We had just come out of the trees and had sight of Hook's ship when we saw Emma being tossed over the side.

"No!" I gasped as I began to run towards the water.

I knew I was too far away from her to save her but I didn't stop. My mother was keeping up with me and I was surprised. Before we reached the water someone else jumped off the ship.

"Hook!" My mother cried.

I stopped just long enough to see him go in after Emma. I breathed a small sigh of relief to know someone was going to get to her before me, and someone who wanted to save her.

As we reached the waters edge Hook had just come to the surface and was swimming as best he could with Emma in his arms. I ran towards him and swam out to meet him. Emma was unconscious in his arms. We reached the shore were Killian immediately started CPR.

"Come on Swan!" He whispered over and over.

Tears were flowing down my cheeks, as Emma remained unresponsive. My mother leaned down and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Dammit Swan!" Killian yelled as he once again forced air into Emma's lungs.

Finally Emma choked and some water came up. Hook helped her sit up as she coughed up more water. A look of relief washed over Hook as he gently passed Emma over to me. She hasn't opened her eyes and was still coughing as I tried to warm her up.

"I'm going to kill him." Hook spat as he got to his feet.

"No don't go doing something stupid." My mother warned him.

"He tried to kill your granddaughter I thought you would want him to pay." Hook snapped.

"I do but I also don't want to ruin the future. We don't know if this man played a part in my families lives for the good or bad but either we we cant risk it. I appreciate you saving Emma I really do, but if you hurt this man it might have been for nothing. Please just stay here." My mother begged Hook.

Emma slowly opened her eyes as she leaned on me for support.

"She is right Killian." Emma croaked.

I pulled Emma in for a hug catching her off guard. I was then caught off guard as Emma returned the hug. Even more to my surprise she didn't want to let go.

"I'm sorry mom." She whispered so only I could hear.

My heart felt like it stopped at the word 'mom'. It was a break through I never thought would happen let alone so soon.

"It's ok." I whispered in response and trying to hold back tears at the same time.

"Fine, then lets go get you some dry clothes." Hook complained breaking the silence.

Nodding in agreement I pulled Emma to her feet and wrapped a blanket over shoulders.

"This time we all stay together." I directed towards her.

* * *

 _ **Emma's Point of View**_

We went back to the pub with a room after our excitement of the day. Hook was down drowning his sorrows so I decided to join him.

"Where are you going?" Mary Margaret questioned.

"Too see Killian." I replied.

"Ok I can come to." She smiled.

"I can go…"I began to say but I stopped myself.

I put myself in her shoes and pictured Henry being the one who ran off and almost drowned. I wouldn't let him out of my sight either.

"Sure." I smiled.

Mary Margaret looked genuinely relieved that I didn't argue as she walked over and linked her arm in mine. Eva was asleep so we left her in peace.

However the second we got down stairs I knew Hook was gone.

"Emma?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

He passed me a not.

'Sorry Swan I cant let him get away with hurting you and taking my ship. If I don't make it back head north and look for a beanstalk, climb it get a magic bean and a gold compass. Once you have those you can go home to your lad.

All the best lass,

Killian Jones.'

"No…" I gasped.

"Emma what does it say?" Mary Margaret asked.

I passed her the note.

"Wow he really does like you….." She trailed off.

"I need to go after him." I told her.

"Emma we barely know him he told us how to get home we should go." Mary Margaret said.

"What if it was David?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" Mary Margaret replied.

"If David ran off to do something stupid for you what would you do?" I pressed.

"Well go after him of course but Emma that's different I love David we are married, he is your father…" She replied.

I took a deep breath and looked Mary Margaret directly in the face.

"I think he is the one…..my David….I need to help him.." I admitted.

A look of shock came across Mary Margaret's face but she nodded in agreement.

"Ok then." She smiled.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


End file.
